Dedications
by SheabeePrime
Summary: This is less of a story and more of a compilation of stories I have written for other people, hence the title "Dedications." Not all of them will be rated M but that is the rating of this collection just in case. Contact me if you want to trade for one of your own!


_Eeepppp Okay so I am back…Do not think I have forgotten about my other stories, I have just been SUPER busy…and when I have time off I usually use that to sleep instead of write. Now that summer is here, however, I hope to change that. I have not updated either __More Than That__ or __Life Before Team Prime__ in a year. I think I have lost a lot of fans but if you still like them just wait a little bit longer and an update will soon appear. _

_Anyway, this is less of a story and more of a compilation of stories I have written for other people, hence the title "Dedications." Not all of them will be rated M but that is the rating of this collection just in case._

_This first story is a oneshot for my ultimate best friend in the entire expanse of the universe, from Cybertron and back, called on Fanfiction _Empress Gypsy!_ It is a oneshot between her OC Gypsy and Megatron before the war. _

_Summary: Megatron gets in a bar fight after seeing Gypsy flirt with another mech. But what will this lead to? Who will be at the bar? How does Gypsy feel? Find out! (FYI the end contains smut so stop reading after they leave the bar if you are not into that)_

Here is the list of songs used, in order. I did not want to include the artist's names within the story because they sound too human.

_Superhero_ by Simon Curtis

_Whenever, Wherever_ by Shakira

_Next Contestant_ by Nickelback

_Your Body _by Christina Aguilera

I do NOT own Transformers 

Music blared loudly from oversized speakers, yet the sounds of chattering Cybertronians was seemingly impossible to smother. All around were bots of every kind. Future Autobots and Decepticons, most of whom would be dead in the next stellar cycle, were gathered together, even sitting at the same table. Femmes and mechs laughed over energon and watched dancers twirl gracefully across a stage.

This was the Recharger, the most popular bar for gladiators that fought in the pits of Kaon.

In the dead center of all the hustle and bustle sat the most well respected male gladiator of his time: Megatronous, or Megatron as he was called in the political field. His strong stature, highlighted by his spiky shoulder plating and impressive fusion cannon, was an awesome and fearful sight. They did not call him MEGAtron for nothing.

The other bots admired his great accomplishments, which shone through in the way that they intently watched him, and some even dared to inch over to try and snag an autograph. Femmes were always trying to flirt with him over a drink in hopes of taking the gladiator home. Imagine the status that would come from fragging the daring, world-changing Megatronous! The mech, however, paid no mind to his admirers, the paparazzi, or even his own posse.

While his large silver frame was hunched over an almost empty glass of high grade, his blue optics glided over the dancer on stage, his femme Gypsy. She had him completely entranced, and she knew it too. The way her hips seemed to work almost separate from her body, yet matched its grace was most enticing. Quickly, he broke his gaze and looked around at the other mechs, lusting over her gorgeous purple and gold body, chuckling to himself because she was all his.

His digits grasped the glass which was set in wrong of him. Without breaking eyes contact for a nanosecond from Gypsy's heavenly form, he called over a waiter, demanding another shot.

"Another round waiter," he asked, blindly pushing the glass over her way, the only indication that she even received the order was the clinking noise of the glass as she gently picked it up and hurried out of his way in order not to block his view.

The song changed to _Superhero_ as she disappeared, making Megatron smirk. He watched Gypsy close her optics and move with the music. He was sure that she was humming, _Superhero_ being one of her favorite songs. The massive gladiator even started to hum himself, but the low raspy tones of his voice that vibrated over his vocals was too quiet for anyone other than he to truly here.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a large servo passed over Megatron's shoulder plates, maneuvering around the spikes, and set a neon blue glass of high grade energon down on the table. The silver mech just nodded, still mesmerized in his spark mate, and in the song, yet he could not help but to get the feeling that the bot was still standing behind him.

With his large eyebrows falling into a heavy set frown Megatron whirled around and forcefully told the mech, "I would leave me alone if I were—ORION?"

The red and blue archivist smiled and reached out to shake his mentor's servo, but instead, the gladiator pulled him into a crushing mech hug. "Megatronous, I thought I would find you here," Orion Pax answered, showing much less enthusiasm.

"I never thought I would see you here! I thought you didn't drink? What's the occasion?" Megaton questioned.

A faint smiled passed over the mellow lips of Orion, "I do not drink anymore…but here," he passed a data pad over made for projecting holograms, "It's a video of protestors at Axi—" he went to turn it on but his good friend swatted it away with a chuckle.

"Do you ever take a break? Where is Ariel?"

The archivist looked over his shoulder plates towards the exit, "Actually she is waiting outside… so I should…" but once more the native from Iacon was cut off by his larger counterpart, who slapped him on the back jokingly.

"That is no way to treat a lady! Are you worried another mech is going to look at her in the wrong way?" Orion's only reply, however, was to shift uncomfortably as a blush spread across his faceplates, making the older mech smirk.

Finally, clearing his pipes and optics coming back into focus, Pax answered, "Just promise me you will review it so that we can discuss the matter tomorrow."

Megatron began to nod when the song abruptly changed to _Whenever, Wherever._ He zoned out to listen to the beat until he noticed Orion raise an optic ridge and turn to leave. The silver gladiator's sharp servo reached out to grab the slender arm of his partner and friend.

"Okay…" he began, "but only if you bring that beautiful pink femme of yours in to dance. She could dance on stage with Gypsy! This song is her song you know. Just look at those hips…" Megatron's optics flashed over to the stage and his jaw dropped leaving his silent, not in a good way either.

"WHAT!" Megatron hollered. The enraged mech then pushed his table away, Orion barely grabbing the data bad just before it, like everything else, went crashing into residents of a nearby table.

Gypsy's usual routine to _Whenever, Wherever_ of short delicate steps, rotating hips, and graceful twists had been replaced by long swaying motions locked to another mech's groin plating.

"Hey! Watch it!" A victim of the tossed table cried out. Megatron growled and only pushed the mech out of the way, as well as many other tables and chairs while making a straight line for the stage.

"GYSPY!" He exclaimed, cleaning jumping on stage causing the floor boards to creek under his weight.

The purple and gold femme smirked but kept a straight face at the same time. "Hello my love, how are you?...Megatron?...Megatronous my dear?...MEGATRON!" By this point he had picked the scum off her back and lifted him up off the ground as if the light green and white mech were a toothpick in the gladiator's servos. With minimal effort, Megatron then hurled the "visitor" across the bar.

Upon impact the bot's left arm caught on the back of a pointed chair, ripping it cleanly open, though thankfully not off. When the wreckage stopped falling, all optics were on the sparking heap moaning in the corner. Every voice synthesizer fell silent, only the detectable sound being an echo of music changing songs to a more heavy rock piece, _Next Contestant._

"Now why did you do that?" Gypsy asked her voice chiming sweetly as she hugged his chassis.

Before he could answer a buff mech with black plating and piercing red optics growled, "Yeah, why did you that you glitch!?" Breaking from a group helping the victim to Megatron's wrath, he then began to move to charge the gladiator.

Gypsy hissed, having the temper she did, but her spark mate only pushed her to the side, chuckling, "You must not know who I am—"

He was cut off by the enraged bot barking back, "I do not care who you are. This is MY bar. If you are so tough, let's fight!"

The bar was now focused on the two brawlers, tension blanketing the air. Megatron, needing not a reply as the other Cybertronian began to swing. With ease, the gladiator dodged and retaliated, his strong hooked knuckles slamming into his competitor's faceplates.

"That was easy enough," Megatron laughed to himself, moving to brush off his shoulder plates when two other Cybs ran at him. Soon the whole bar erupted into violent fights. A few other well known gladiators fought beside their leader when general bloodthirsty citizens fought against them.

From across The Recharger Gypsy smirked. It was not every day you get to see your mech fight for you…Well actually, Megatron was always fending off other Cybertronians from his spark mate. She was not a pleasure bot and he was going to make sure everyone understood that. This was a seemingly harder task than one might imagine, one Megatron might even consider harder to accomplish than single handedly taking down a guardian robot reformatted to fight. Gypsy's beauty was legendary and unmatched. Her movements were so naturally eloquent, even when she wasn't trying. Those who did not lust over her eagerly bowed in her presence. She and Megatron were Kaon's, and soon to be Cybertron's, crown jewel, the King and Queen. Still, it was always and enjoyable, for every femme, to see their mech fight for them, for it was quite amusing and honorable thing to do, even if Gypsy could kill them all herself. This was one of the few times he openly let his emotions show through, and nothing could top that to the purple femme.

So Gypsy went back to singing and dancing, cheering her spark mate on above the music, though she already knew he was going to win.

As expected, however, it was not long before a crowd formed by the stage, mainly made up of angry femmes, shouting because Gypsy's mech was better than their own. In fact, their mechs were probably those currently getting pounded into a pulp.

Gypsy sighed; she was used to it by now, making their high frequency shrieks easy to ignore. What wasn't as easy to blow off was a group of Megatron's rivals eying and walking up to her.

Well, rival isn't really the right term for the gang. They never won, but they were against the anti-caste system movement because they had friends from higher castes that gave them secret and unfair weapons to use in the arena.

Their red, hate infested optics looked over her frame, their mouths watering. Now was the perfect time for them to strike, with their arch enemy distracted. Over energized on high grade, they fumbled their way through the crowd, stumbling on stage.

"Hey Gypsy, nice moves, but they would look even better with me as your partner," one whispered into her audio receptors.

Disgusted, the female gladiator whipped around, giving a punch to the face plates that could match Devastator's.

He toppled back, almost falling over. This would usually drive a flirtatious mech away, but this only seemed to fuel this particular Cyb even more. "Oh you want to fight! Good because I like it rough!" he spat, winking in a drunken way. Suddenly with a loopy hand signal, the whole group surrounded Gypsy as if she was prey, grabbing her arms and legs and trying to grope her breast plates.

"If you like my moves then you'll love this one…" she retaliated by throwing the mech holding her right arm over her helm and onto the floor the bar, twisting the arms of the bot holding her other arm behind his back and pinning it there. With them out of the way she then twisted her hip upward, slipping from the grip of those holding her legs and driving her spiked heel into the helm of the group leader. "I learned that from fighting combiners in the gladiatorial pits," she huffed cockily.

In only astroseconds the group went from wanting her port to wanting her head, all getting into battle stances, amusing Gypsy with their sloppy forms.

"Okay then...bring it," she yelled as a battle cry that echoed through the bar.

Megatron looked up, his head turning sharply to the stage upon hearing Gypsy's scream, optics full of concern, body paralyzed in waves of worry. His spark basically stopped when he saw his rivals attack her.

_No one tries to attack my Gypsy. I will kill them if she doesn't first!_

He pushed other bots, those fighting for and against him, out of his way up onto the stage. Half of his enemies had given up on beating Gypsy already, and by the glint in her optics it was clear that she was still just toying with the mechs.

A slight chuckled masked by a deep growl slipped from his lips as he jumped up next to her, swiping a row of gladiators out of his way like bowling pins.

Megatron back up against his partner and the two let out a unison gut kick to their opponents. The colors or purple and gold with silver and red flashing in the optics of star struck specters who had stopped to watch the famous pair work together.

Gypsy took pleasure in making a show, but Megatron could not take the thought of mechs watching her battle moves with anything more than admiration. That was his job! And now fresh Cybs were streaming into the bar with a yearning to join the fight.

_Sometimes the citizens of Kaon can be so insolent, putting aside their objectives of a petty fight,_ Megatron thought.

Pushing aside these thoughts and ambitions, he turned his full attention towards Gypsy, neither of them had released any cooling fluids yet and could probably do this all night.

"I am tired of this; fighting a battle we can't lose," he said, ignoring the blasts of mechs around him. In one swift movement, he swept her up, maneuvering her so that her petite body rest gently into his muscular arms, servos tracing her sides. "Let us depart from this mockery of a gladiator match."

Gypsy clung to his shoulders, the perfect image of lust reflecting in her brilliant optics that made other bots jealous. "Aww, I was just trying to have some fun," she pouted, pushing out her lip in a way suggesting she was not truly against the idea as her body swayed with his long strides out through the bar doors.

Away from The Recharger, the usually dangerous bustling blood city now seemed an eerie still, the only sounds echoing from the sirens of the law's futile efforts to enforce control over free spirits. Not that it mattered; Megatron controlled almost all police and emergency dispatch around these parts.

The moment yelling escaped from the bar, a light breeze carried it away, leaving a chill that hung on their hot bodies, however, the two only kept growing hotter. Feeling this sexual tension, the purple femme climbed up further on her spark mate's chest so that her mouth lingered on his audio receptors where finally she broke the tension with a purr, "I'll race ya!"

With a daring sense of style and endearing elegance her body twisted into a jet that blasted off with outstanding speed.

Megatron chuckled, his body too contorting into his alt mode that leered after her.

Sometimes they could act like sparklings.

Speeding along in the dark skies, Gypsy looked back and laughed at her mech, who was right on her tail pipe. "Too fast for ya?" she asked, not suppressing the mocking tone that followed.

Megatron growled and blasted forward, smiling inwardly. "What was that?" he taunted.

This continued for a few breems, the two famous love birds twisting in and out, soaring dangerously past buildings and diving between other fliers as they neared a royal structure by the gladiatorial pits.

When it caught his optic Megatron transformed mid-flight above Gypsy, grabbing her as she too transformed before Megatron landed sturdily on his feet with a thud. Other Cybertronians on the street looked up and frowned at the couple's rambunctious activities, not that it stopped them.

The silver gladiator carried his mate to the highest room in the royal structure: their quarters.

The large room was painted deep shades of luscious purple and red, gold trimming the corners and outlining any major object. Towards the center of the room, where Megatron headed as Gypsy finally managed to break free and jump from his arms, lie a large circular berth, fit with a deep blue gel padding.

Megatron sat down upon it, pouting as his servo failed to grasp his lover's arm and pull her back to him. On the far side of the room the femme snickered, pressing a few buttons to activate the extensive stereo system that ran throughout the house. Suddenly, music began to play.

"All I want to do if frag your body Oh oh oh oh oha oh aah oh…"

As Gypsy sang along to _Your Body_ with a twist in her hip and bounce in her step, she approached a surprised, yet pleased Megatron. What the mech was not expecting, however, was for her to climb atop him, licking her lips and parts of his exposed protoform with her glossia.

By the time the chorus came back in she had managed to straddle his torso and was bent over him so that her lips traced his, yet they withheld a kiss as she began to sing again, body moving in the way one might while giving another a lap dance.

The lusting and overheated Megatron tried to stay strong and keep from giving into her and letting her win, in accordance to the game that they always played, but between her hot breath caressing his neck and perfectly round aft grazing over his spiky crotch plat, it became too much for him to bear.

In one swift movement he finally rolled on top of her, trading positions, and whispered, "Then what are you waiting for?" Only further amusing the satisfied and aroused femme, who aggressively thrust her lips upon his, wrapping her arms around his neck cables to rub the back of his helm approvingly as his glossia dug further into her mouth.

Megatron, whose servos now shakily held his darling's frame, feeling it up and down like he never had before, guided her position so that they were sitting up once more, she upon his lap facing him. During this action not once did their lips part or loose intensity.

The male gladiator and leading politician now could openly dig his claws under her upper armor and tear it off; leaving exposed her brilliant and plump breasts.

Immediately his attention changed focus from her mouth to her nipples as he began to suck on the precious organs, his glossia going back and forth between tracing their circular outline to making way for his teeth to nip at the erect ends.

Gypsy let out a howl of pleasure that made him smile and apply more pressure while his servos got rid of her lower armor and groped her aft.

Hating feeling helpless to his rough yet tender touch, with her servos free she quickly dismantled his body armor and grabbed the finally exposed piece of hard treasure they were concealing.

With a sudden shock, Megatron let out a deep raspy moan, indicating he fully enjoyed her indulgence. He pulled away from her breasts and made quick eye contact before beginning to suck on her neck. Gypsy pulled and tugged on his spike though, and in response he began to suck harder and harder as she messed around with his mech-hood.

This was not all fun and games for the little femme though. In a desperate attempt to not satisfy her spark mate with a moan, she picked a thick, energon transmitting wire on his neck and bit into it, drawing warm energon that electrified her tastes buds…in a good way. Yet this only drove her mech further, becoming forceful with his touch and invasively slipping digits in and around her port.

Moaning and squirming, Gypsy finally managed to push him back and return the favor by slipping his spike into her mouth and sucking on it slowly, drinking any juices that leaked from it as she did so.

Megatron overtaken by her bold move, cried out "Ohhh Gypsy!" and began to grow longer and wider in her mouth until she could not hold it any longer, and as soon as she released the appendage, Megatron grabbed her, tossed her onto the berth, and grasped her waist, shoving his spike inside her while he stood: a move for some of the deepest of pleasure sensations.

"Ahhh…Megatron…you are so…mmmmm….big," she said between groans and thrust.

His lustful smile was twisted as though her words only motivated him. He increased the pressure, banging her hard into his groin, waiting of her too… "MEGATRON! End this torture…" yell his name.

Now he jumped atop her so that their bodies could move together in waves as they reached their climax. Gripping at each other's wires for dear life and screaming, loads of vaginal secretions surrounded the long intruder moving within her as it also let go a hot seaman into her body.

Even after the climax the deed was still not done. The two hyperventilating and steaming bodies still clutched to one another.

"You ready?" Megatron asked with sincerity.

Gypsy nodded and their chest cavities opened to reveal their sparks, large and glowing fiercely.

As she was lowered into him, purple met with red-blue and the room filled with a large blinding light.

A spark bond was the most intimate thing two Cybs could take part in, and the only way to have a sparkling.

When it was over their chest pieces were cloaed and Gypsy lay collapsed on her love, each hardly awake. Megatron stared at her.

"What?" She asked, worried.

Megatron shook his helm and smirked, "Oh nothing, just thinking about how you are all mine."

Gypsy smiled sleepily. "I love you," she whispered, slipping away into a heavy recharge as soon as the words left her tired lips.

Megatron smiled at his sleeping femme, "I love you too my dear," he replied, falling into recharge as well.

The last thing he thought was: _Oh yes, while she might tease me, Gypsy by far is my femme._

**DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? IF YOU WANT ONE OF YOUR OWN CONTACT ME! I AM WILLING TO DO STORY TRADING OR ART TRADING. I ALSO LIKE THE IDEA OF TRADING A STORY FOR A PIECE OF ART SINCE I AM A BAD ARTIST XD. ALSO, I AM CONSIDERING DOING A SEQUEL TO THIS ONESHOT WHERE GYPSY GETS PREGNANT, BUT FIRST I MUST UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES. OH AND BTW I AM WORKING ON THIS DANNYxSAM ONESHOT FROM DANNY PHANTOM SO IF YOU ARE INTO THAT STAY TUNED! UNTIL NEXT TIME:**

**SHEABEE PRIME OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
